Broken Heart, Broken Love
by StarFlight-Of-NightWings
Summary: Discord has found someone to love. He is finally happy. After a treachous act leaves her dead, Discord is devistated, until a little yellow pony saves his heart and is life... Fluttercord. It's a little strange, and might break your feels. Sad/Romance/Dark/Tragedy. Rated Teen for self-harm and other things. I think it's a good fic, even through the dark themes.
1. Chapter 1: Bleeding Pain

**Hey, guys. I'm gonna change the upload schedule. Monday and Thursday are PewDieCry uploading days. Tuesday and Friday are CryxOC upload days. Wednesday and Saturday are Fluttercord. Sunday is One-Shot day and I need you guys to inbox me story suggestions on Saturday, and I'll write a one-shot based on your suggestion. If you want a shout-out, just tell me and I'll put it in there. **

* * *

Discord sat in the dark. That was how it was. **Every day. **Nothing ever changed. He was always stuck in the dark. No escape. He was even considering reforming and actually _helping _Celestia just to stop the living hell that was being stuck in that darkness. But he felt something promising. His power was gathering again. It felt wonderful; the sensation of returning strength. He chuckled. He was returning. And this time, he wouldn't get caught. Not by Twilight Sparkle and the Elements. Not by Celestia. No one could stop him now.

* * *

Fluttershy closed the door and sighed. She hated it when Rainbow Dash visited her. She loved her friends, and liked Rainbow Dash, but her friend was blunt and honest. She always made Fluttershy sad. Fluttershy slowly walked over to her sofa. The blood droplets she hadn't noticed had attracted the attention of Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy blinked away tears as she pulled up a sofa cushion. She unzipped the back and reached into a hidden compartment in the stuffing. Her hoof gripped a smooth wooden handle.

She withdrew her hoof with a 6 inch long, smooth wooden stick with a button at the end. Fluttershy pulled her sweater over her head and laid it on the ground next to where she sat.

She pushed the button and a 5 and a half inch blade slid smoothly out. Fluttershy sat with tears in her eyes while staring at the small dagger she had in her hoof.

She raised her left hoof and stretched her left foreleg out in front of her. She held the dagger tightly and slid it across her leg. The blood started welling up from the cut in the blade's wake.

She lifted the blade and moved an inch closer to her wrist. She made another cut. She moved down another inch. Another cut. She continued until she made it down to her wrist.

_I cut here and it's over. _She sat for a long time with the knife pushed against her skin. She sat like this every night. That or she tied the noose and stood on the stool with her hoof poised to push the stool out of the way and send her plummeting. Or she sat with a gun to her head, hoof poised to pull the trigger. Tonight she had the knife. She always came back to the knife.

She followed a drop of blood that dribbled down her leg. She sighed. She was too weak. She couldn't do it. Every night she tried and failed.

"Stupid weakling. You can't even end what makes you hurt the most." She pushed the button again and the blade slid back into the handle. She slipped it back into it's place and replaced the cushion. There was a small pop and a horribly familiar voice called out.

"Ah, Fluttershy. How are you doing these days?" She froze. She could feel the blood dripping down her leg. She heard a gasp from behind her.

"Fluttershy? Are you okay?" She knew he could see the cuts, even if he couldn't see the orderly fashion they were in. She didn't move or speak to Discord. He sighed.

"Alright. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. But you should know that I've taken the Elements. Celestia, Luna, and Cadence are all frozen in stone, Twilight's magic is gone, and I'm prepared to make a deal."

She opened her mouth, and was rather bold when she said, "Why are you telling me? Shouldn't you be telling Spike or something?" Discord laughed. He disappeared in a puff of smoke. She sighed. She should check on everyone. She bandaged her leg to keep everyone from seeing the blood, pulled on her sweater, and walked out the door. She crashed straight into Spike.

"Spike! What's wrong?" He was panting too hard to talk, but a few words got across.

"Twilight... horn... Elements... Discord..." She told him to sit down and catch his breath. She would go check on Twilight and the others. He sat down on a log and tried to catch his breath. She galloped along the rode to Twilight's house. Fluttershy burst into the library just as Twilight rushed past.

"Where are they? Where are the Elements?"

"_Twilight!_" Twilight stopped and looked at Fluttershy. Her usually mystically flowing mane had returned to it's regular straight form from when she was a unicorn. But now, she was a Pegasus. Her horn was gone. She hadn't ever been without magic except the time in the maze when they had defeated Discord.

Then 3 years ago she had become an Alicorn stationed in Ponyville. It had been 5 years since they had defeated Discord. Fluttershy revealed all Discord had told her.

"He's willing to make a deal?" Twilight asked when she was finished.

There was a small pop and Discord was jubilant as he said, "That's right, my dear! It's a very good deal, but I am less than willing to negotiate." Twilight whirled on him and hissed,

"What do you want?"

He smiled and held his paws out. "For your magic, you have to promise to never use your Elements against me. For your Elements, I want you to give me a small piece of land to retire to. I need to spread my chaos or I'll go mad. For the princesses, I want a bride. And don't go bribing any pony into marrying me. She has to be willing." Twilight looked at him questioningly.

"I need to talked to everyone else before we do anything. Where can we find you?" He conjured a map and pointed to a hill. It was near Fluttershy's cottage.

"That's where you can find me." Twilight nodded and Discord disappeared with a pop.

"Are we really going to give him a bride?" Fluttershy whispered.

"We have no choice."

* * *

**I'm gonna take some medicine and lay down for a while. I'm getting even more sick. I'll still have tomorrow's PewDieCry upload for everyone. I'm gonna go. Bye, guys. -Starflight**


	2. Chapter 2: Scars

**This is more an informational chapter, but I like it. It's not from anyone's point of view, it's more just narrated. It's my thoughts on where the Mane 6 will end up. Well that's it for the spoilers.**

* * *

All the Elements had been gathered from their places around the world. Rainbow Dash had been called back from her tour as the captain of the Wonderbolts, Rarity from her tour as the designer of the new fashion craze, Applejack was returning from her job with farmers around the world as a consultant, and Pinkie Pie was called from her job as a party planner for after parties of all sorts. They sat in a small briefing room and argued about what to do.

Fluttershy slammed a book on the table and yelled, "_**Enough!" **_everyone stopped talking and looked at the normally quiet and shy pony.

"We don't have a choice on the matter! Without Twilight's magic, we can't use the Elements, and without the Elements, we can't defeat Discord! Without the Princesses, all the crops will die and everypony will starve to death! We have no other option but to give in!"

"We can't give in to his demands! If we do, he could destroy Equestria if we don't use the Elements!" Rainbow dash shouted back.

"Well, if you have a better idea, feel free to share, 'cause I got nothin'!" After a moment, Rainbow sighed and sat back in her chair.

"You're right. There's nothing else to do. We gotta give in. But where are we gonna find anypony willing to marry _him_?" Fluttershy lowered her eyes to the table.

"I will."

Rarity gasped and exclaimed, "No! You can't go! We'll find somepony else-"

"And who else is willing? Why are we arguing? This is my choice!"

Twilight intervened and shouted, "Please! How about we put it to the public? If anypony is willing to marry him within 3 days, Fluttershy doesn't need to go. If no pony comes forward, then Fluttershy can go." Everypony sat down with a grunt of approval.

They put out a message to the public about the need for a willing bride. After 2 days, the outlook was grim until a jet-black pony with blue eyes and a black mane was escorted into the palace. Her cutie mark was of a dagger.

She pronounced herself a willing bride to Discord. They decided the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters was an abandoned place far enough away that if Discord decided to act up, he would only have the Everfree forest to take it out on.

They walked to the hill the next day and met with Discord. They found a cave deep enough to hold the Draconequus and hide him, even without magic. He walked out of the shadows and smiled at Twilight. She led the negotiation.

"This is a written agreement that we will not use our Elements of Harmony against you. All of us signed." she said, indicating a paper held by Rarity's magic.

"This is a contract transferring ownership of the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters to you." She gestured to another paper held by Rainbow Dash. Discord excepted each and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where's my bride?" Discord was impatiently tapping his foot on the ground and looked at a watch on his wrist.

"She's right here." Fluttershy and rainbow dash lowered their wings and the bride-having told them her name was Tamara Jessina-stepped into Discord's view.

He stared. Her coat was a beautiful black and her eyes were a stunning shade of blue. He gasped as she smiled. She was a rather plain unicorn, but her personality stunned him. She smiled and walked up to him, whereas most shied away. "

Well hello Discord. I've heard much about you from the others." Her Irish accent made her all the more fascinating.

He smiled and snapped his fingers. 3 stone figures appeared next to him. They were Celestia, Luna, and Cadence.

He snapped his fingers and the ponies representing the Elements of Harmony and the stone figures were teleported to Twilight's library and the stone figures reanimated, Discord and his bride were teleported to the Castle of the royal Pony Sisters, and the cave was left empty, only the sound of dripping water to fill the silence.

* * *

**Well, this is it. The next chapter. I've never written in third person before. Well, I'm gonna go. Bye, guys. -Starflight**


	3. Chapter 3: Happiness

**Hey guys. This is the next chapter. More filler. The chapter after this one is the dramatic one.**

* * *

Discord entered the castle next to his new wife. She was suddenly taller and with a huge flowing mane and tail. Her horn was much longer and sharper, and huge wings protruded from her back. He gasped and she smiled.

"Did I not tell you? I'm Celestia's older sister." Discord got over his initial shock and smiled.

"What is your real name?"

She closed her wings and replied, "My name in Gaia. My magic controls fertility, landscapes, and the very Earth we now stand upon!"

She opened her wings and reared up, and the Earth shook, her eyes wading into white. It stopped as her hooves met the ground again and her eyes faded from white to blue again. She smiled and spoke quietly. Not a trace of the Royal Canterlot Voice was evident in her tone.

"I've always admired your work. You angered my sisters greatly, but you never changed the earth into anything different from it's natural form. You made beautiful creations, and I always loved to watch the chaos. I was never a huge fan of harmony. It's boring. You made my life more pleasant." Discord warmed up to this sweet princess of his. He was the king of chaos and she was his queen. After a moment of thought, He snapped his fingers and the castle was restored.

They walked to a room in the castle and opened the door. Inside was a room that was covered in grass and bushes. The bed was covered in softer grass and small, pillow-like bushes. She gasped and stopped.

He smiled as she walked in slowly. She looked around and gently extended her wings.

As she brushed the grasses and bushes, they grew taller and bloomed. she walked to the bed and laid down.

The grasses grew up and wrapped around her, encasing her in an earthy cocoon.

She giggled and gestured for him to follow. He walked to her side and the cocoon receided. He sat beside her and she snuggled into his chest. The grass grew up around them and wrapped them in a warm blanket.

He wrapped his arm around her and snuggled his face into her silky mane. He drifted into sleep with her sweet, earthy scent in his nose.

* * *

**This chapter was a bit of a filler. I was up late writing this. By the way, I have a question for you guys. I probably don't have many people who read all my stuff I write at the ends, but I wanna know. Do you wanna know my real name? I need an answer to this. Anyway, I'm gonna go. Bye guys. -Starflight**


End file.
